


Lionhearts and desperate measures

by Chole



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, Fluff, High School AU, Kid Fic, Kid!Derek, Kid!Stiles, M/M, No Hale Fire, Pining, Protective Stiles, Shy Derek, shy!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been best friends for as long as they can remember, they have a friendship like no other. They are so entirely co-dependant on one another that they can't be apart for more than two days. Nothing has ever pulled them apart but when they go to high school and hormones are added things change. Maybe for good but then is it really that easy?</p><p>or the one where Stiles and Derek are like brothers then in high school Stiles becomes popular and Derek falls for him :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shitty title and shitty summary, but I hope you enjoy it. The title comes from the two songs that gave the inspiration for the fic.  
> King and Lionheart- of monsters and men  
> Desperate Measures - Marinas trench.
> 
> More tags will be added as we go along :)

Derek and Stiles had first become friends when they were five. Derek had been fighting with some other kid over a toy and Stiles had come over to help him saying it was because the other child was a meany. They instantly connected and balanced each other out, Derek calming Stiles when he became too hyperactive and Stiles giving Derek the courage to speak up when he wanted to. The Hales loved Stiles, everything about him from the way he made Derek more confident to his obsession with baking, they knew the bond the boys shared would stay strong for years. The Stilinski's equally loved Derek, they treated him like a son, giving Stiles a brother he had always wanted. Quite often one boy would visit the other and end up curled up on their bed fast asleep, it had become such a regular thing that the boys had clothes and toothbrushes at the other's house.

When they were 7 Dereks uncle Peter died. Derek was very close to his uncle and spent four days crying refusing to speak to anyone but Stiles. He wouldn't eat and when he slept he would wake up screaming and crying unless Stiles was by his side. The nightmares lasted weeks which meant Stiles practically lived at Dereks house during that time, forcing the darkness away, making sure he ate. Talia, Dereks mother, was so worried about her son she called in a doctor to make sure he wasn't hurting himself by not eating or sleeping, the doctor told her that as long as the other boy kept him eating the little amount he could then Derek would be fine. The boys would spend hours talking about nothing, more often than not one of them would say something that reminded Derek of Peter and he'd break down, Stiles would calm him down by dragging him into his lap and playing with his hair, something he knew calmed the other boy down. The day of the funeral was the worst, Derek spent the whole day mute, silent tears trailing down his pale face. He refused to make contact with or even look at anyone but Stiles. That night was filled with screaming and wailing, noises that only Stiles could subdue. Seeing his best friend hurting like this killed him, he'd cry as he rocked Derek into sleep, praying that his brother would not be welcomed with nightmares. It was fair to say that event shaped them both drastically and showed how dependant they were on each other, from then on their bond grew even stronger.

When they were eleven Stiles got very ill and had to spend weeks in hospital, at first they coped with Derek visiting every day but soon it was evident that wasn't enough. Stiles would lie about how much pain he was in as an attempt to get discharged sooner and Derek would have an awful time at school, crying, fighting, not doing his work. Their parents had no idea what to do, what could they do, their sons needed each other but it was not possible to give that to them. In the end they settled with letting the boys see each other first thing in the morning and straight after school. Derek would make Stiles promise to tell the doctors if anything hurt so he could get better faster and Stiles would tell Derek to focus in school because he can't have his best friend being held back or kicked out, both very selfish reasons for the other to do as asked yet it worked. Two weeks after their new arrangement Stiles was let out of hospital and Derek was back on track in school. They skipped school the first two days because neither the Hales or the Stilinskis could deny their child what he so clearly needed. Those two days were spent in Stiles' room cuddled up, joking around, they spoke as if they hadn't seen each other in years.  
"What's a lionheart?" Derek had asked, head resting on Stiles chest as they listened to King and Lionheart for the 100th time.  
"Oh I know this. A Lionheart is someone who is very brave and not scared of anything. Well they are but when someone needs them to be strong they are. You're a Lionheart I think." Stiles replied, smiling down at his friend as he played with his shiny, black hair.  
"I'm not brave, and I'm scared of heights."  
"You're brave when you need to be, like you made me feel brave when I was in hospital and that is what a Lion heart does protects others." Derek couldn't say anything but the blush on his cheeks spoke for him. He turned his face into Stiles' t-shirt in an attempt to hide the colour of his cheeks. Minutes later he looked up at Stiles and with a small smile whispered.  
"That makes you the king."  
"And what is one without the other." Stiles replied, a similar smile mirrored on his own face.


	2. Chapter 2

Things started changing when the boys turned 14. They started high school and puberty, things that alter people drastically. Although they had both sworn to each other that they would stick together cracks had started to show. Stiles had become incredibly popular, everyone wanted to be his friend, it was the way he never judged anyone and had the natural ability to make people laugh, Stiles was just someone that everyone loved to be around. Derek on the other hand didn't take too kindly to high school, due to his lack of self confidence he tended to shy away from the attention his best friend was at the center of, that and the fact he looked older than he was, people were intimidated by him and preferred to ignore him. Derek wasn't jealous of Stiles' sudden popularity it was just his best friend seemed to be fading and in his place this stranger who was a total socialite.

Stiles didn't see it the way Derek did, for Stiles this was amazing, all these girls (and guys for that matter) wanting to be his new best friend, not once did he notice that Derek was beginning to slip back into his protective shell. They still sat together at lunch, just surrounded by Stiles' new friends who ignored Derek in favour of laughing at whatever it was Stiles had to say. Scott McCall soon became a good friend of Stiles, they were in a lot of classes together and both played on the lacrosse team, Derek didn't like Scott from the moment he saw him.

"There is no way someone can actually be that nice." He had moaned to Stiles one night during their weekly sleepovers.  
"Aw man, yeah they can, you are but you just choose to not let people see it."  
"I don't trust him." Derek muttered, not liking where this conversation was heading.  
"Ahh, I see. Der-bear is getting jealous because he thinks Scott's going to replace him!" Stiles laughed whilst jumping onto the back of the boy in question.  
"Am not." Was the responce as Stiles was flipped back onto the bed with Derek looming over him.  
"It is actually so unfair how strong you are man, like seriously!" Stiles joked before pushing the boy to the side.  
"I'm just saying, I don't trust him."  
"Der you don't trust anyone." This stung and Derek flinched as he attempted not to show that what was said hurt him.  
"That's not true, I trust you, and. Well and. Other people." Derek mumbled. Stiles sighed when he realized the harshness of his words.  
"I'm sorry Der I know you trust me and I trust you, more than I can explain but you gotta realize we're going to make new friends and some of them the other isn't going to like." Stiles said into Derek's shoulder as he cuddled the body that had his back to him. Several minutes passed and Derek still hadn't relaxed or said anything.  
"His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Pass the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.  
Though far away, though far away, though far away." Stiles began to sing, knowing Derek would calm down and realize how much Stiles regretted to snarky comment. As expected moments later Derek sighed and let himself melt into the embrace.  
"Howling ghosts they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart." He felt Stiles smile into his shoulder as they slowly began to drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, thisbetabegood.tumblr.com


End file.
